El árbol del colgado
by Mrs.Hemsworth
Summary: "No me mires así que no respondo,si quieres que sea tuyo te pertenezco, si no quieres ser mía lo respeto." Todos Humanos OS


**Chicas este es un OS, de una de esas historia reales que en algún momento de la vida debes superar.**

* * *

**El árbol del colgado**

Nos conocimos un día de verano del 2000, recuerdo haber estado en la terraza de mi casa de verano escribiendo en mi diario como de costumbre, cuando vi una cabeza colorina doblar por la esquina y dirigirse a mi casa… venías acompañado de Emmett, mi hermano. Mi corazón se aceleró, por primera sentí que tenía que escapar, me ruboricé, la vergüenza me invadió y  
corrí a mi cuarto antes de que ustedes notaran mi presencia.

Me enfundé de valor una vez que escuché tu voz, suave y aterciopelada, proveniente del living, salí de mi habitación y allí estabas tú, tan radiante, tan imponente, tan maravilloso.

"Soy Edward Cullen" – te presentaste y casi me derretí, no sé si fue amor a primera vista, pero me cautivaste desde el comienzo.

Tenía 15 años cuando te conocí, tú tenías 21, eras estudiante de leyes de primer año, eras compañero de mi hermano y yo apenas era una colegiaba que soñaba… una que volaba alto y quería algún día llegar a sentirse completa.

"Bella, Bells … ISABELLA" – me llamó cada vez más fuerte Renee, mi mamá, mientras yo parecía tonta y permanecía inmóvil en esa habitación.

"Bells, DESPIERTA MONSTRUO DURMIENTE" – se burló Emmett.

"¿Qué… qué mamá?" – Pregunté una vez más, ruborizada hasta las orejas.

"Anda a comprar el pan" – y ahí mi fantasía se terminó, ya eran las 5 y pronto comeríamos la merienda, tomé el dinero del jarro de la cocina y caminé hasta el mini market de la plaza para comprar las cosas para la once*, mientras escuchaba el playlist favorito de mi Ipod.

Cuando regresé a casa minutos más tarde, sonriente y cantando, ya no estabas, que desilusión me llevé, pero como siempre pensé "_la esperanza es lo último que se pierde_" así que quien sabe dónde y cuándo podría encontrar al príncipe de ojos esmeralda.

Como si fuera mera casualidad o simplemente el destino, en la merienda escuche mucho de ti, gracias a lo curiosa que era Renee.

Emmett comentó que también veraneabas en la Push, que eran conocidos en la Universidad, se caían bien, que para economía tuvieron que hacer un trabajo juntos, que eras estudioso y justo se habían encontrado hace 2 tardes en la playa, su casa estaba a tres cuadras de la nuestra, yo estaba perpleja… no hablaba, solo escuchaba, no quería que nadie sospechara que con solo ver a Edward ya tenía una película vista en mi mente, esa perfecta casita que incluía un par de perros… pero nada de hijos, por el momento.

Solía ser tan soñadora en ese entonces, pero ¿quién me puede culpar por haber tenido 15 años y unas hormonas tan alborotadas?

Esa noche como de costumbre nos arreglábamos para bajar a los "juegos electrónicos" que habían a la orilla de la playa de ese querido pueblito, pasamos por casa de Rose, el "amor de verano" de Emmett y luego nos desviamos del camino. Emmett tocó el timbre de una radiante casa de veraneo, ahí saliste, vestido con unos jeans oscuros y una chaqueta gris, yo comencé a hiperventilar.

No sé cuándo ni cómo llegamos a los famosos jueguitos, donde se reunía la gente joven del pueblo y fui a comprar un par de fichas para jugar taca-taca* mientras esperaba a Jacob, mi gran amigo de infancia que vivía en la Push.

"¿Jugamos Bella?" – dijo esa voz y yo me volteé hacia Edward quien tenía su mano abierta, y entre sus dedos, sus largos dedos de pianista tenía 3 fichas de taca-taca … okay en ese entonces algo le pasaba al mundo… pero no iba a dejar pasar LA oportunidad, así que acepté y no me arrepiento, entre gol y gol hablamos un rato, le gustaba música similar a la mía, había estudiado 2 años de Literatura, pero no le gustó, por lo que decidió cambiarse a Leyes en la misma Universidad, quería ser Abogado de empresas, le encantaba el futbol y desde pequeño tocaba guitarra y piano, preguntó por mí, mis aficiones, mis sueños y finalmente mi edad.

"Eres más madura que el resto de las niñas de tu edad, no representas los 15 años" – dijo y yo sonreí, como será que hasta gastamos las fichas que tenía destinadas para jugar con Jacob.

Seguimos viéndonos durante todo el verano, nos hicimos realmente amigos, te integraste perfectamente a mi grupo de amigos que teníamos en común con Emmett, 3 veces a la semana se juntaban solo los chicos, incluido Jacob, a jugar un partido de futbol y por las noches íbamos a los juegos o realizábamos un inesperado concierto en la terraza de mi casa, la vista al mar, escuchar el oleaje del mar mientras tocabas la guitarra y disfrutar la luz de la luna siempre que reflejaba lo que eras y no lo que pretendías ser.

Fue un verano INOLVIDABLE, Alice, mi mejor amiga sabía de ti, que estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de ti y por lo que le hablaba de ti, ella sentía que tu también podías llegar a sentir algo por mí, pero que le incomodaba nuestra diferencia de edad, es muy loco, pero Alice tiene algo así como un don y acierta a varias cosas… el último día de verano fuimos a nuestro lugar habitual… a nuestro bosque, a nuestro pequeño oasis en la Push, donde solo éramos Edward y Bella. Recuerdo que estábamos recostados sobre nuestro árbol cuando me comentaste "debiste haber nacido antes" y luego sonreíste de lado, me entregaste un papel doblado y me pediste que lo leyera solo cuando llegara a mi casa en Jacksonville.

"_No me mires así que no respondo,  
si quieres que sea tuyo te pertenezco,  
si no quieres ser mía lo respeto."_

Leí una vez que llegué a mi casa, estaba escrito con una perfecta y varonil caligrafía.

El verano había terminado y no te vería hasta las vacaciones de invierno, ya que tu Universidad quedaba en otro estado, pero nos mandamos uno que otro email.

Llegó el invierno, tiempo de volver por 2 semanas a mi querido pueblito, en esas vacaciones estuviste distante y me presentaste a Tanya, tu "amiga" y por "coincidencia" de la vida, amiga de mi hermano y su novia Rosalie… Tanya, ¿cómo olvidarla?... la perfecta hipócrita, que estudiaba psicología y trababa de analizar cualquier conducta de las personas.

"Eres una niña tan adorable y tan metida en tu mundo" me decía una y otra vez, por lo que poco a poco y a consecuencia de ella, porque la odié desde el principio, me alejé de ti y de mi grupo de amigos… menos de Jacob, que también la encontraba rarita y loquita… había algo que me congeló las alas y estoy segura que no fue el crudo invierno que se vivía en la Push.

A fin de ese año te pedí que me acompañaras a la fiesta de gala que daba mi colegio una vez terminada "la semana de alianzas del colegio" donde competíamos por niveles y el mío había salido campeón. Mi emoción fue extrema cuando aceptaste, me compré un vestido azul, quería lucir perfecta para ti, quería que ese fuera un día inolvidable y así fue, te presenté a Alice, quien te aprobó inmediatamente, bailamos un rato y llegó ese bendito tiempo en que pusieron un par de lentos, me cantaste al oído, "Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti" de Luis Fonsi y me diste mi primer beso.

Torpe y nerviosamente te lo respondí, me diste mi tiempo y luego vinieron otros besos más, ¿quién iba imaginar que el destino nos tenía preparada otra jugada?

Seguimos en contacto, por mensajes de texto, emails y teléfono, pero volví a sentir esa distancia hasta que llegó el verano, el primer día que nos vimos hablamos, en nuestro oasis, recostados en nuestro arbolito, me comentaste que estabas saliendo oficialmente con Tanya, que podías ofrecerme tu amistad, que me querías… "me querías más de lo realmente deberías", que era inevitable, lo típico, que no querías hacerme daño, que era muy pequeña y que estaba seguro que aunque tú no quisieras llegaría el pretendiente perfecto para mi, "el adecuado".

¿Qué quieres que te diga Edward?, esa fue la primera vez que me partiste el corazón, lo peor es que por más que quisiera alejarte de mí, te veía todos los días metido en mi casa y con esa… con esa que se llevo lo que yo más quería, así que para desprenderme y no ser una masoquista opté por pasar mi tiempo libre en casa de Jacob y mi madre me dejo invitar unos días a Alice a la Push, "para que no estuviera tan sola".

No sé en qué momento nos convertimos en mejores amigos, tú seguías con Tanya, tal vez solo fue para no perderte completamente.

Ya al tercer año de conocerte comenzamos con el tiempo del coqueteo nuevamente, yo ya había egresado del colegio, estaba por cumplir los 18 y ya no me veías como la niñita de antes, pero esta vez mi orgullo fue más fuerte y cuando quisiste besarme ese atardecer en el mirador que hay en ese bosque escondido de la Push, fui yo quien dijo que no, que lo sentía, que tu tiempo ya había pasado y que no era plato de segunda mesa de nadie, te lo dije dolida, con rabia, ¿por qué ese era el instante perfecto para ti?, al final de cuentas yo no había cambiado tanto y repetí lo que me dijiste poco tiempo atrás, "_te ofrezco mi fiel y sincera amistad"_ y luego me fui, ya no tenía el valor ni la fuerza para mantenerme en pie, me costaba decirte que no Edward Cullen, pero pensé … en ese momento pensé que era lo mejor.

Vinieron muchos correos electrónicos y mensajes de texto, recitales en mi casa, Tanya había desaparecido, pero había llegado otra a arruinar la estrategia, Irina, esa que desencadenó el desastre.

Ella comenzó a absorberte, ya no compartías con el grupo de amigos y te centraste solo en ella, dejamos de ir a nuestro bosque, a sentarnos a hablar de la vida y a solucionar el mundo recostados en nuestro árbol, ahora iba sola con la esperanza de verte y decirte y suplicarte que la dejaras, que no te hacía bien y que estabas perdiendo tu tiempo, no eran celos, yo quería tu bienestar, quería tu felicidad aún así si no fuese conmigo, porque yo te amaba y aún te amo.

Ese último verano hablamos por última vez en recostados en nuestro árbol, te dije que había cambiado la Literatura por la Administración de empresas, te sorprendiste y me pediste que _"hiciera lo que hiciese siempre fuera la mejor"_ espero no haberte fallado al menos en eso... me comentaste que Irina no era lo que querías, pero no la podías dejar, no le haría bien, que tenía una depresión muy fuerte, que no tenías el coraje para hacerla sufrir de esa manera, independientemente de que él no se sintiera bien con ella.

Ese año fue el más duro, tuviste que congelar tu último año de Universidad porque tu familia había pasado un momento crítico y se habían trasladado a vivir definitivamente en la Push, donde a final del verano comenzarías a trabajar en un pequeño estudio de abogados, como asistente, la paga no era mucha, pero al menos ayudaba a solventar los gastos mientras tu padre encontraba trabajo y pensando poco a poco en salir del hoyo en el que tu familia estaba sumergida… quise ayudarte, en verdad que hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance Edward, pero me pediste que ya no te buscara, que yo tenía que vivir y que pronto tendría noticias tuyas.

Enfurecida por el rechazo me fui dejándote solo y sin mirar atrás, me mandaste tantos correos, tuve tantas llamadas perdidas, jamás te respondí… ¿no querías que me alejara de ti?, ¿ves que te podía hacer caso? Me desgarra el alma y los dedos que quemaban por responderte.

¿Para que me decías por correos que era yo a quien amabas?, ¿por qué no me dejabas seguir adelante?, sabía que teníamos que hablar y solucionar esto de una vez por todas, así que me di tiempo hasta ese invierno, que sabía podría llegar a enfrentarte en la Push… pero como ya había mencionado antes, el destino nos jugó una mala pasada o simplemente no supinos aprovechar lo que tuvimos o pudimos haber tenido.

Los recuerdo como si fuera ayer, eran las 20:23 p.m. estábamos junto a mi familia un día jueves cenando cuando sonó el teléfono de mi casa, era Carmen, la señora que nos cuidaba la casa de verano, mi mamá hablaba con ella hasta que se puso pálida y susurró solo un _"pobre Edward"_ antes de cortar la llamada y no sé porque pero inmediatamente las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas, ella me tomó la mano y me pidió ser fuerte, Emmett preguntó un poco alterado que pasaba, Renee respondió que te habías suicidado.

Me dejaste una carta de despedida que jamás leí, me dejaste el corazón roto porque eras tú a quien anhelaba, por eso hoy y luego de 5 años estoy aquí, en nuestro árbol… en el que se convirtió en el maldito árbol del colgado, para que por una vez por todas pueda dejarte ir, necesito no buscarte en cada hombre que me atrae y que nunca llego a concretar nada porque sigues tan presente, que siento que te engaño. Necesito dejarte partir Edward, porque quiero que descanses, no me hace bien sentir tu presencia y al final de cuentas fue tu decisión… tu dura decisión dejarnos a quienes te queríamos, siempre que sueño contigo me dices que necesitas mi perdón… no hay nada que perdonar, pero si lo sientes de esa manera, lo tienes, mi amor… necesito dejarte partir, porque hoy quiero comenzar a vivir.

* * *

_En memoria de la persona una de las personas más influyentes en mi vida._


End file.
